


Defeat

by sanporado



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanporado/pseuds/sanporado
Summary: "You....are not Miya Atsumu right?"If there could possibly be an earthquake right now, please swallow me whole."...Yes, I am not. It's the better twin, Miya Osamu..." he jokes, trying to redeem his pride to a hot stranger who seems to not care at all. He can be embarrassed but he will not fall in his own territory.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 15





	Defeat

Numerous customers had already said "you" when Osamu asked for their order that he was kind of getting used to it. But, when a fine looking silver-haired man in his tracksuit said "you", Osamu said "I don't mind" for the very first time.

What a clown destiny is because it wasn't what the customer actually meant as he seemed to not understand what Osamu replied and continued what he was saying.

"You....are not Miya Atsumu right?"

_If there could possibly be an earthquake right now, please swallow me whole._

"...Yes, I am not. It's the better twin, Miya Osamu..." he jokes, trying to redeem his pride to a hot stranger who seems to not care at all. He can be embarrassed but he will not fall in his own territory. 

The customer laughs and he could feel his heart slow down its beat.

"I've heard of that before. Do you guys have some telepathy or something? Anyway, I'm taking one spicy tuna and one curry onigiri please."

  
  


The way the man spoke seemed like he met his twin brother before. Also, there is a certain familiarity that he feels from this gorgeous customer he is trying his best to flirt with. But he reels back to reality when he remembers the order given and counts it into the computer. 

"One spicy tuna and one curry onigiri, anything else--"

As he paused to imply he's waiting for the customer's name, he finally realized who the person is.

"Sugawara, is the name" "Karasuno's other setter"

Both men earned surprised looks from each other as they spoke at the same time.

Osamu couldn't believe that the person he actually tried flirting with for the very first time was Karasuno's other setter back then at one volleyball spring tournament. In this short moment of shock, he noticed how his silver hair perfectly paired with his dark brown eyes. And the laugh hypnotizing his chest comes from slightly parted lips that may feel so soft against a touch. 

A smile forms from Sugawara's lips as he clears his throat. "Yes. Yes I was. It's surprising you remember."

"How can I forget?" Osamu smirks, remembering how they lost their first game at that nationals. 

"It seems you've met my brother, huh?" He continues before packing the freshly-made onigiris into a paper bag.

"Several times actually, when Hinata invites for get-togethers. Atsumu-kun is quite a funny guy, isn't he?" Sugawara says as if remembering quite a fun memory.

_Atsumu....kun... ? That hell of a fuck gets to be called Atsumu-kun?!_ Osamu almost pushed a hole into the paper bag when he was intruded as Sugawara spoke again.

"But I do wonder, who really _is_ the better twin? Atsumu-kun also said that the first time I met him." He takes the bag with a chuckle which sends butterflies to Osamu's stomach. But being the competitive person that he is, especially towards Atsumu, he is challenged by what the silver-haired said. 

"That's no brainer. Of course, I am." Osamu looks right on Sugawara's eye, with a full proud and smug look, knowing he's right.

"Well,” Sugawara flashes a smile together with his eyes before smirking, crashing Osamu's confidence. “we'll have to see when I take you out sometime. You said you don't mind right?" 

Osamu is awestruck for the nth time, unable to speak, unable to react—only left with his chest pounding the most he had his whole life. In his own turf, he fell, he was defeated, a defeat that tastes so good, he cannot wait for the next time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Osasuga brainrot because why not!!!  
> (I tried)
> 
> Would really appreciate comments or kudos!!
> 
> Maraming salamat sa pagbabasa  
> Thank you so much for reading


End file.
